


Small, Not Stupid

by rsadelle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: De-aging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's not going to let the kid fall - even if it weren't a tiny version of his former best friend, he wouldn't do that - but he's not real thrilled about having a small version of his former best friend - who he hasn't seen in seventy years - clinging to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small, Not Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbird/gifts).



> Halloween treat for blackbird. Based entirely on a single panel from [this](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=31111727).

"Does he know I'm not a bear?" Bucky's not going to let the kid fall - even if it weren't a tiny version of his former best friend, he wouldn't do that - but he's not real thrilled about having a small version of his former best friend - who he hasn't seen in seventy years - clinging to him.

"He's small, not stupid." Natasha is, quite frankly, the most frightening woman he's ever met, and no less so when she's defending a small child.

"We took him to Build-A-Bear," Barton says. Bucky didn't even know he was in the room. "He built a bear version of you to keep him company."

"You've been gone a long time," Steve says. "I was lonely." The depth of sincerity in his eyes hasn't changed in seventy years. Bucky has to fight back the urge to apologize.

"That look is quite devastating," Coulson says. "We're working on a way to use it without endangering him." Bucky has no idea if he's serious or joking.

"Not that much can harm him," Stark says. "Except for the callous disregard of his fellows."

"I believe he means you," Thor says.

"Yes," Bucky says through gritted teeth, "I got that. What do you want me to do?"

"We have a babysitting schedule." The woman who strides in on impossibly high heels is simultaneously tapping away at her phone. "We've had JARVIS add you to the schedule. I've emailed it to you. Tony, you're forty minutes late."

"Am I?" Whoever the woman is, she has the power to make Stark follow her out of the room.

"He likes stories with lots of action," Natasha says.

"Best of luck to you, Midgardian soldier." Thor leaves with Natasha, and when Bucky looks around, Barton has also disappeared.

"He's very well-behaved," Coulson says, "if a bit," a pause, "energetic. I'm sure you'll be fine." He leaves too, and that means Bucky is alone in a room with a small child who is also his former best friend. Who he hasn't seen in seventy years. It's going to be a long day.


End file.
